pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Okri
| birth_place = Minna, Nigeria | occupation = Writer | movement = Postmodernism, Postcolonialism | genre = fiction, essays, poetry | notableworks = The Famished Road, A Way of Being Free, Starbook, A Time for New Dreams | influences = Francis Bacon, Samuel Taylor Coleridge, William Blake }} Ben Okri OBE FRSL (born 15 March 1959) is a Nigerian poet and novelist.“Ben Okri,” British Council, Writers Directory. He is considered one of the foremost African authors in the post-modern and post-colonial traditions“Ben Okri,” Editors, The Guardian, 22 July 2008.“Interview with Booker Prize laureate Ben Okri,” Stefaan Anrys,Mondiaal Nieuws, 26 August 2009. and has been compared favorably with authors such as Salman Rushdie and Gabriel García Márquez.“Ben Okri,” Robert Dorsman, Poetry International Web, 2000. Life Okri is a member of the Urhobo people; his father was Urhobo, and his mother has half-Igbo. He was born in Minna in west central Nigeria to Grace and Silver Okri in 1959.“Free spirit,” Maya Jaggi, The Guardian, 10 August 2007. His father Silver moved his family to London when Okri was less than two years old so that Silver could study law.“Ben Okri: My family values,” Juliet Rix, The Guardian, 25 June 2010. Okri thus spent his earliest years in London, and attended primary school in Peckham. In 1968 Silver moved his family back to Nigeria where he practiced law in Lagos, providing free or discounted services for those who could not afford it. His exposure to the Nigerian civil war"Ben Okri: novelist as dream weaver", Anita Sethi, TheNational, 1 September 2011. and a culture in which his peers saw visions of spirits at this time later provided inspiration for Okri's fiction. At the age of 14, after being rejected for admission to a university program in physics because of his youth, Okri claimed to have had a revelation that poetry was his chosen calling. He began writing articles on social and political issues, but these never found a publisher. He then wrote short stories based on those articles, and some were published in women's journals and evening papers. Okri claimed that his criticism of the government in some of this early work led to his name being placed on a death list, and necessitated his departure from the country. In the late 1970s, Okri moved back to England to study comparative literature at Essex University with a grant from the Nigerian government. But when funding for his scholarship fell through, Okri found himself homeless, sometimes living in parks and sometimes with friends. He describes this period as "very, very important" to his work: "I wrote and wrote in that period... If anything desire to write actually intensified." Okri's success as a writer began when he published his first novel Flowers and Shadows, at the age of 21. Okri then served West Africa magazine as poetry editor from 1983 to 1986, and was a regular contributor to the BBC World Service between 1983 and 1985, continuing to publish throughout this period. His reputation as an author was secured when he won the Booker Prize for Fiction for his novel The Famished Road in 1991. Literary career Since he published his first novel, Flowers and Shadows (1980), Okri has risen to an international acclaim, and he is often described as one of Africa's leading writers. His best known work, The Famished Road, which was awarded the 1991 Booker Prize, along with Songs of Enchantment and Infinite Riches make up a trilogy that follows the life of Azaro, a spirit-child narrator, through the social and political turmoil of an African nation reminiscent of Okri's remembrance of war-torn Nigeria. Okri was made an honorary Vice-President of the English Centre for the International PEN and a member of the board of the Royal National Theatre. On 26 April 2012 Okri was appointed the new vice-president of the Caine Prize for African Writing, having been on the advisory committee and associated with the prize since it was established 13 years previously.[http://www.thebookseller.com/news/okri-made-caine-prize-vice-president.html Katie Allen, "Okri made Caine Prize vice-president", ;The Bookseller, 26 April 2012.] Writing Okri's work is particularly difficult to categorize. Although it has been widely categorized as post-modern,Douglas McCabe. “‘Higher Realities’: New Age Spirituality in Ben Okri’s The Famished Road.” Research in African Literatures, vol. 36, no. 4 (2005), 1-21. some scholars have noted that the seeming realism with which he depicts the spirit-world challenges this categorization. If Okri does attribute reality to a spiritual world, it is claimed, then his "allegiances are not postmodern because he still believes that there is something ahistorical or transcendental conferring legitimacy on some, and not other, truth-claims." Alternative characterizations of Okri's work suggest an allegiance to Yoruba folklore,Ato Quayson, Transformations in Nigerian Writing (Oxford: James Currey, 1997). New Ageism,Anthony K. Appiah, “Spiritual Realism.” Review of The Famished Road, by Ben Okri. The Nation, 3–10 August 1992, 146-148. spiritual realism, magical realism, visionary materialism, and existentialism.Ben Obumselu, “Ben Okri’s The Famished Road: A Re-Evaluation.” Tydskrif vir Letterkunde, vol. 48, no. 1 (2011), 26-38. Against these analyses, Okri has always rejected the categorization of his work as magical realism, claiming that this categorization is the result of laziness on the part of critics and likening this categorization to the observation that "a horse ... has four legs and a tale. That doesn’t describe it." He has instead described his fiction as obeying a kind of "dream logic," and stated that his fiction is often preoccupied with the "philosophical conundrum ... what is reality?" insisting that: :"I grew up in a tradition where there are simply more dimensions to reality: legends and myths and ancestors and spirits and death ... Which brings the question: what is reality? Everyone's reality is different. For different perceptions of reality we need a different language. We like to think that the world is rational and precise and exactly how we see it, but something erupts in our reality which makes us sense that there's more to the fabric of life. I'm fascinated by the mysterious element that runs through our lives. Everyone is looking out of the world through their emotion and history. Nobody has an absolute reality." Okri's short fiction has been described as more realistic and less fantastic than his novels, but these stories also depict Africans in communion with spirits, while his poetry and nonfiction have a more overt political tone, focusing on the potential of Africa and the world to overcome the problems of modernity.Ben Okri, “A Time for New Dreams” an interview with Claire Armitstead, RSA. London, 4 April 2011. Influences Okri has described his work as influenced as much by the philosophical texts in his father's book shelves as it was by literature,“Interview: Ben Okri - Booker prize-winning novelist and poet,” Scotsman.com, March 5, 2010. and Okri cites the influence of both Francis Bacon and Michel de Montaigne on his A Time for New Dreams.“Interview: Ben Okri,” Saskia Vogel, Granta Magazine, 7 April 2011. His literary influences include Aesop's Fables, Arabian Nights, Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream, and Coleridge's "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner." Okri's 1999 epic poem, Mental Fight, is also named for a quote from the poet William Blake's "And did those feet ...,"Ben Okri, Mental Fight: An Anti-Spell for the 21st Century (London: Phoenix House, 1999), 1. and critics have noted the close relationship between Blake and Okri's poetry.Matthew J. A. Green, “Dreams of Freedom: Magical Realism and Visionary Materialism in Okri and Blake,” Romanticism, vol. 15, no. 1 (2009), 18-32. Okri was also influenced by the oral tradition of his people, and particularly his mother's storytelling: "If my mother wanted to make a point, she wouldn't correct me, she'd tell me a story." His first-hand experiences of civil war in Nigeria are said to have inspired many of his works. Recognition * 1987 Commonwealth Writers Prize (Africa Region, Best Book) - Incidents at the Shrine * 1987 Aga Khan Prize for Fiction - Incidents at the Shrine * 1988 Guardian Fiction Prize - Stars of the New Curfew (shortlisted) * 1991 to 1993 Fellow Commoner in Creative Arts Trinity College, Cambridge * 1991 Booker Prize - The Famished Road * 1993 Chianti Ruffino-Antico Fattore International Literary Prize - The Famished Road * 1994 Premio Grinzane Cavour (Italy) -''The Famished Road'' * 1995 Crystal Award (World Economic Forum) * 1997 Honorary Doctorate of Literature, awarded by University of Westminster * 2000 Premio Palmi (Italy) - Dangerous Love * 2001 Order of the British Empire (OBE) * 2002 Honorary Doctorate of Literature, awarded by University of Essex * 2004 Honorary Doctor of Literature, awarded by University of Exeter * 2008 International Literary Award Novi Sad (International Novi Sad Literature Festival, Serbia). * 2009 Honorary Doctorate of Utopia, awarded by University voor het Algemeen Belang, Belgium * 2010 Honorary Doctorate, awarded by School of Oriental and African Studies * 2010 Honorary Doctorate of Arts, awarded by the University of Bedfordshire Publications Poetry *''An African Elegy''. London: Jonathan Cape, 1992; London: Vintage, 1997. *''Mental Fight''. London: Weidenfeld & Nicholson, 1999; London: Phoenix House, 1999. *''Wild''. London: Rider & Co, 2012. Novels *''Flowers and Shadows''. Harlow: Longman, 1980. *''The Landscapes Within''. Harlow: Longman, 1981. *''The Famished Road''. London: Jonathan Cape, 1991; London: Vintage, 1992. *''Songs of Enchantment''. London: Jonathan Cape, 1993; London: Vintage, 1994. *''Astonishing the Gods''. London: Weidenfeld & Nicholson, 1995; London: Phoenix House, 1995. *''Dangerous Love''. London: Weidenfeld & Nicholson: 1996; London: Phoenix House, 1996. *''Infinite Riches''. London: Weidenfeld & Nicholson, 1998; London: Phoenix House, 1998. *''In Arcadia''. London: Weidenfeld & Nicholson, 2002; London: Phoenix House, 2003. *''Starbook''. London: Rider & Co, 2007. Short fiction *''Incidents at the Shrine''. London: Heinemann, 1986; Boston: Faber & Faber, 1987; London: Vintage, 1993. *''Stars of the New Curfew''. London: Secker & Warburg, 1988; London: Penguin, 1988; London: Vintage, 1999). *''Tales of Freedom''. London: Rider & Co., 2009. Non-fiction *''Birds of Heaven''. London: Phoenix House, 1996. *''A Way of Being Free'' (essays). London: Weidenfeld & Nicholson, 1997; London: Phoenix House, 1997. *''A Time for New Dreams''. London: Rider & Co., 2011). Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy The Ben Okri Bibliography.Primary Sources, The Ben Okri Bibliography, University of Liege, Web, Nov. 16, 2012. Audio / video *''Ben Okri''. Kansas City, MO: New Letters, University of Missouri, 1994?Search results = au:Ben Okri + audiobook, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 4, 2015. See also * List of Nigerian poets References External links ;Poems * "Draw" * "Children of the Dream" *Ben Okri at Hello Poetry (3 poems) *Poetry: "O That Abstract Garden", "As Clouds Pass Above Our Heads", "Sing a New Freedom" ;Books * The Ben Okri Bibliography - an extensive bibliography of works by and about Ben Okri. Also includes a short biography and an introduction to his work. ;Audio / video *Ben Okri at YouTube * Ben Okri's MySpace page * Audio: Ben Okri in conversation on the BBC World Service discussion programme ''The Forum'' * Ben Okri on RSA Audio ;About *Ben Okri at the British Council. *Ben Okri in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Ben Okri b. 1959 at the Poetry Foundation. * Ben Okri's official Facebook Page Category:1959 births Category:Living people Category:Nigerian novelists Category:Nigerian writers Category:Booker Prize winners Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:Alumni of the University of Essex Category:English people of Nigerian descent Category:Magic realism writers Category:Black British writers Category:Officers of the Order of the British Empire Category:People from Minna Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Nigerian poets Category:20th-century novelists Category:21st-century novelists Category:Poets Category:African poets writing in English